PIECES OF PARADISE
by nnaatsuki
Summary: When Sendoh wants to do something with his unforgetable Rukawa before moving on. Argh, just read please...
1. Chapter 1

_My first fiction ever. It's un-beta-ed anyway, and english definitely not my first language. It's kinda messy :'(. Please bear with me._

_Disclaimer : Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue sensei_

**PIECES OF PARADISE**

Chapter 1

"Well, congratulation for you both."

"Thank you for coming."

I repeated it again and again until soon my mouth got bubbled and my hands got numb. But my brain refused to recognize it. Not because I felt very excited that day, like the woman on my side, but my mind was not in the hall.

That day was everyone says as one of the greatest day of a living human. You can't call that you are alive if you're not in this stage of life.

Yep, marriage.

I was marrying my girlfriend after dating her for 4 years. I love her of course! Why should I marry a girl that I don't love, anyway?! But that day I felt that it was just too fast to marry her. Not because I didn't love her anymore, but because I still had someone else in my mind.

T.B.C

please R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue sensei_

**PIECES OF PARADISE**

Chapter 2

It happened six month before my wedding day on my university's reunion party. I brought my fiancé along since she had lots of friends there. One of her best friend was my best friend too. And there, I saw him, Rukawa Kaede, was chatting with his friends, or, to be exact, listening to his friends. Rukawa Kaede, my long time crush before I met my fiancé.

Suddenly he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. Eyes that made me fall in love with him since the very first time we met. Why I'm not with him? Because we can't be together, cause we're both men. It's just simply like that. So I decided to move on and found my bride.

Let's go back to where we were, ok?!

From those eyes, I realized that I still had a pang of feeling toward him. I took my phone cell, opened my messanger, stared at the name that had written on the display. His profile photo hadn't changed. It still had a photograph of a boy with bangs covered his eyes, holding a ball on his hand, dribbling. It was different from the boy not far from me, a mature man in suit. I was wondering that time if he still used that id. So, I typed,

Hi…

15 minutes later my phone rang.

_Hi_

So he still used his old id.

_Never know that u still use this id after 5 years. Are ur number is still the same too?_

When I looked at him, he stared expressionlessly reading my message. That brought me to our match, official or unofficial, and university basketball competition, as partner. Our world together was only basketball, we talked about basketball mostly, because we were from different faculty. After all, we were young and we were falling in love with each other.

Yep, Rukawa Kaede loved me back.

My phone's sound brought me back to present.

_Not change at all. Love them to dead_

I looked at him and our eyes met for seconds before he listened to his friends again. He was always been like that, aloof. I bet that he was dragged to come here. I chuckled. An idea struck me, so I excused myself to go back to my fiancé and said that I wanted to hunting photos out there. So I picked up my car key and went straight to parking lot. I took my phone again, typed,

_Can we talk privately?_

Seconds later there was a reply from him.

_Why? Why privately?_

Yeah, why privately? We were not a couple.

_I don't know. For old times' shake?_

I knew that answer was make no sense. I felt desperate before a reply came from him.

_Where?_

Without hesitation I replied that massage.

_Parking lot. Basement_

30 minutes later he came and directly looked at me in the eyes. So he had not changed after those years. His eyes scrutinized me without he realized. I smiled at him, got into my rented car. But he still stood there.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Where are we going to go?"

His voice sounded suspicious. But I did not give up. So I smiled again.

"Around. Need take pictures here. It's a beautiful place. So?"

He got into my car with hesitation and finally sat on passenger seat without forgot that glaring eyes on me.

Minutes passed and it was so quite. We were too busy with our thought and I was too awkward to initiate a conversation. He was always like that as I recalled our meetings on the old days. I laughed remember those days.

"What can possibly be funny?" he demanded an answer with a frown.

"Nothing. Just remember our days together."

"….."

"You've never change…"

"Everyone's changing. Everyone will change. Even a bit. You just don't see it yet."

I was surprised about how many words that he had just spilled and how deep those words. So he had changed.

"Yeah, you're right."

Silence again. I turned my car to left, focus to find a glimpse of beautiful scenery.

"You are engaged…" It was not a question. It was a statement.

"How...?" I was surprised that he know about my engagement.

"They told me about it." I knew that he referred to his friends on that hall. they were all my university basketball teammates.

"Oh, right."

"Congratulation."

"Thank you. How about you?" I felt my heart beat faster.

"No." he answered my question without looking at me.

"So, still haven't move on?" Somehow, I felt relieved as my lips cracked into unresisted smile.

He glared at me.

"Hahaha, it's a joke, you know. But I will feel very honored if you do."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Oh…"

Silence again. But finally I found the beautiful scenery that I looked for. I stopped the car and took my camera from the back seat and got out of the car. Followed by him. It was a beautiful hill side. Trees grew up filling that place. It was already near the sun to set. The sky's color was blue, purple, and orange. I set my camera, readied to take pictures.

"You still have that hobby."

"What? Ah, yes. It's always refreshed me after working all day long."

"See nature showing its miracle always something that you can't resist."

For the second time that day I was surprised hearing how much words that had just came out from his mouth. He had learned to speak his mind…

I moved the camera from my eyes to look at him clearly. He sounded like he was far from my side. Then there he was, standing facing opposite side of mine, with his arm stretched, faced up, inhaled deep the air around him. I felt like the world kissed him gently that moment. I recalled again our memories, the expressions of his when he saw beautiful scenery in front of his eyes. Even his face was still as blank as ever, I saw a grateful and relaxation hint there. Like that day.

I took my camera on my eyes again, readied to take this rare moment several times. The sun was setting in front of his face. I took different angle of his face, from the right side. There, the first time I saw his smiling face. I captured it before the sun fully hid behind the mountain.

"It's already dark." His face returned blank once again. I smiled. I knew that he didn't want to leave this place so soon. So did I.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go!"

We got into the car and promptly went back to the hall in silence. Despite of being talkative I am, the silent between us never gave me boredom, not even that day.

"Let me walk from there."

"But…."

"Your friends will suspicious on us."

It was true. My closest friends knew about our forbidden affairs. In other way, they were the one who keep me rational. That was why I buried deep my feelings towards Kaede and disappeared…

He opened the car's door and got out, walked. Something was bothering my mind.

"Hey!"

He turned around to look at me, questioning.

"Why… Why'd you agree to go with me?"

"Because I want to." Without turning back, he left me. From that day on, I can't get him off my mind.

T.B.C

is it too long? yeaa, whatever ;p

Please R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to guest711 for the review. you're the only one. sobs. since the plot are complex, i'll upload 2 chapters everytime i could upload

shit, the grammar is still messy :'(

here it is.

and about the pairing, i promise it'll be SenRu.

disclaimers : They belong to Inoue sensei. hail m(_ _)m

**PIECES OF PARADISE**

Chapter 3

Days passed by but his vision never left my mind. I got frustrated day by day. I looked at his name on my phone everytime. I showered my fiancé with love that actually was for Kaede. The worst thing just came that day.

"Let's get married."

She, my fiancé, with teary eyes, answered my soon-regretted-purpose

Times flew fast. The date of our marriage was decided. We soon prepared everything. Yet my mind still filled with Kaede. Until one month away before my big day. My mom stood there in front of me, I was too busy sorting the invitations to look at her.

"Are you sure about your decision, Akira?"

"What do you mean, Mom?" I was not even lifting my eyes to see her.

"Marry her."

""Huh?"

"I see you lost on your thought everyday, Akira. Even today."

"I love her, Mom. And you know it. Sooner or later I'll marry her." I lifted my eyes to meet hers. I smiled.

"You know what I mean, Akira." She looked at me, half mad.

"…"

"Just finish what you've started before it's too late. It's your life and she's a woman. Better not ruin your future." And she went, left me startled.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

disclamer : Takehiko Inoue sensei's. the characters. -_-

**PIECES OF PARADISE**

Chapter 4

There was a man catch my eyes. He wore a cargo company's shirt, brought a not too big box covered by brown letter. A package. He was the last person who came to my party. My Kaede didn't come after all.

We went straight home after finished our party. I and my-now-so-called wife. Our new house. We were cuddling on our brand new king sized bed. Awkward. Very awkward. My mind flew to a man named Rukawa Kaede, once again.

"Honey, what about open all of the gifts?" Her voice broke my reveries.

"Are you not tired, darling?"

"No, I'm not. You know I love gifts and can't ignore it any longer." She smiled at me.

"Let's open it."

Next hours we were busy opening all the wedding gifts. She was so happy that day seeing a lot of new households, clothes. Shouted happily when she found a thing that she had been wanted for so long. Meanwhile I just smiled not so happy remembering the absence of Kaede.

"Honey, what is Kitsune House?"

"Huh?" I drew closer to her to see what was on her hand. I saw a familiar handwriting on that package. Kaede's.

"Guess it's a package from that cargo company." She opened the package quickly, revealing an electronics company's box and a brown envelope.

"Whoa, it's lens for your camera, isn't it?" Without waiting for my answer, she opened the envelope, took plane tickets and some vouchers.

"Are these… are these… are these for real?" She looked at me in disbelieve, so did I. The plane tickets written a destination to Paris and other vouchers were for our trip around Europe. I looked at the only one handwritten paper there.

_We already told this hotel manager to gives a room whenever you come there. No need to worry about the payment. And the plane, if you want to change the date, we already told the manager too. All you have to do is call them so they get prepared. And the voucher, you can read it. Enjoy your honeymoon, and hope your marriage last forever. Sorry we can't come. The number is…._

"Who lived in Kitsune House, honey?"

"Oh, there are 5 men, my teammates from university basketball team."

"You never told me about them."

"Did I? Sorry about that. They are from different faculty, so after graduation, we never have contact again."

"They paid our honeymoon."

"Yes. I've heard one of them is a good friend of the airlines's owner. The other is now working at one of the biggest hotel in Europe."

She looked at the tickets and vouchers once again.

"Let's continue this tomorrow. Now let's go sleep. You look sleepy." So I took her hand and guided her to our bedroom.

"Good night, Honey. It's so nice to sense someone's warm body beside me. I still can't believe we're married."

I kissed her forehead once again, brought her body to my embrace. She closed her eyes and fast asleep. She was tired after all. So did I. But my mind couldn't stop working and wandering to the place where the lens and envelope located.

Of course the one who sent that gift was Kaede. Despite of the name that written on the brown cover. He lived in a boarding house called Kitsune House during college years, along with 4 others. I invited none of them but Kaede. About the airlines and hotel, I didn't even know how he can get those special treatments.

T.B.C

please R&amp;R


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

**P****IECES OF PARADISE**

**Chapter 5**

"Akira, can ask you something?"

"You always talk without ask me first. That must be very important."

We were just finished choosing the catering for our wedding. It was two weeks away from the wedding.

"It's not that important. Really. It is just… Uh… Do you… Uh… What do you think about bachelor party?" She asked me hesitantly, maybe she was afraid that I will be angry. But I didn't. That was exactly what I wanted to say but I was so afraid too that she received it in wrong way.

"Do you want it?"

"Uh, you know, things change after married, right? We can't just hang out with friends without thinking our husband or wife and even children at home…."

That idea struck me. Yes, she was right. I couldn't just go straight meet Kaede, told him that I love him and… Yes, it was all about him!

"….but if you don't want it so forget it." She was so scared that day. That was funny actually.

"Do you want to hold a party?"

"No, no, no. Just girls time, boys time. Shopping, hang out, gossiping. Anything about girl stuffs. No boy, or girl in your case. Just same gender."

"….."

"Just friends. Closest friends. Well, it doesn't even sound like bachelor party actually. You know…."

"Yeah, it's about being single once again, right?"

"It's not like that. Uh, never mind. I still can hang out with them even after we married, right?" She gazed her lap, toying her bag. Afraid to look at me.

"Actually I think about it too. My mom gave the idea."

"She did?" Her head suddenly lifted, she looked at me with flickered eyes.

"Yes, she said that we looked so tired of preparing this event. She thought we should take a rest." I smiled to her. She looked so happy. I was so happy. It was a lie of course. But how could I tell her that I still love my crush and I want to meet him? And it's a HIM?

"So do you agree?" She looked at me with puppy eyes.

_I couldn't agree more, baby… _"Yeah. We should try."

"How long? When will it be started?"

"You must be already prepared it. How about one week, start next week?"

"Sounds interesting. Deal!"

So we drove in silence, busy with our thought.

"Where are you going to go, Akira?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it. Maybe Enoshima, place that I wanted to visit long time ago. "

"That is far from here."

"Not that far. It's just near my high school town. What about you?"

"I want to go to my birthtown, see friends there. Maybe I asked my friends from college….."

I lost in my thought once again. Enoshima, yep, I should go there. I should ask Kaede to go with me, whether he would agree or not.

_Finish what should be finished, right?!_

T.B.C

I'm sorry for the late update everyone. Thanks for the review. Lately I found out that I hate writing long story. Sooo, in other word, I have no idea whether I'll continue it or not. So, let me know if you want to read the rest of this story.

Oh, well, I post two chapters here, as I promised you.

Also, I have plenty one shot story I would like you to read it. Heh. I'll post it next time I have time (sweetdrops)

Later. Read and review please..


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: They are not mine. Except Sendoh's wife. I'll kill her!_**

**PIECES OF PARADISE**

**Chapter 6**

The woman on my embrace was stirring and adjusting her position. But her body jerked up and relaxed for an instant.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just not used to sleep with someone."

She looked up, her brows knitted for a while. Then she smiled, blushing.

"You'll get used to it. Get back to sleep." I kissed her forehead and caressed her back.

"I know. Did I wake you up, Akira?" she looked at me, concerned.

"No. It's just insomniac thing. Just sleep, Honey."

So she closed her eyes once again, left my mind wander again.

T.B.C

sorry again about the very very short chapter. it is about the plot :(


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : the bloody story is mine, the characters are Takehiko Inoue's**_

_Author's note : I owe you explanation about this bloody plot. I can't leave them unanswered. So, I upload this new chapter, now, with proper plot._

_The previous chapter's plots are like these: this story is Sendoh pov, he talks about past, that's why I use past tense. When he is marrying his fiance (chapter 1) he remembers when he met Rukawa again (chapter 2) and his life after he met him, which caused he purpose his fiance and his mom mad at him (chapter 3). Chapter 4 is when Sendoh's mind is back to reality, which the wedding party and the rest of that (open gift, etc). Chapter 5 is when Sendoh sleeps with his wife after they opened their wedding gifts, he remembers again about the time after purposed his fiance and their plan to have bachelor party. Chapter 6 is back to when Sendoh sleeps with his wife because his wife suddenly awake but he will continue to remembering again after their plan to have bachelor party, which is the chapter 7, this._

_Then, from this chapter on, there will be no bloody back and forth plot again *sweatdrop*_

_If you want me to continue this, though *grin*_

_Is it still confusing you? *teary eyes*_

_Then, here it is_

**PIECES OF PARADISE**

**Chapter 7**

I was on the train, heading to Enoshima. It was Saturday. I just waved at my fiancé outside the train. When the train finally moved and the vision of her had disappeared, I immediately took my phone, searched Kaede's number, and typed :

_Kaede, I'm heading to Enoshima now. I'll stay there about a week, alone. I just want u to be there, can u? After that I'll never disturb ur life again. I promise._

I sent that message, waited for Kaede to reply that. But minutes passed, there was no answer. So I sent him message again.

_I'm heading Enoshima now Kaede. I'll wait for u there. I just want to see u one last time. Please… Just answer it._

But the reply didn't come even after I had arrived in Enoshima. Not even the next day while I was wandering around the town. My spirit slumped, the beauty of Enoshima couldn't reach my eyes. But that was before my phone rang.

_I'm on the train station now_

It was Kaede. I was so slow to return to my senses.

_Where?_

Seconds later the reply came.

_Do aho. Enoshima of course_

I rubbed my nape, grinned sheepishly. Immediately, I ran to the parking lot, got into the car and sped up my car straight to the station and arrived in no time. I saw Kaede already on the outside of the train station with his travel bag on his feet and duffel bag on his shoulder, waiting. I stopped my car right in front of him and opened the passenger seat and let him inside.

"So you come." I couldn't hide my smile see him beside me.

"….."

"So let just search a room for you then we can talk after that."

We soon passed a court and as I thought, Kaede's eyes were looking at that court, longingly.

"You bring your shoes, right? And I guess you bring the ball too."

He looked at me soon after the court disappeared. He nodded.

"Me too. We'll play later, ok?" I smiled at him, knowing that he really wanted to set games with me once again.

We finally found a room for Kaede. I headed to his room's door, and turned around.

"Just rest. I'll pick you up at 3 pm."

"Where's your room?"

"In a hotel near here."

"Not here? Why?" he scrutinized me again.

"It's the part of the plan." I smiled. Knowing what would be the next question.

"What plan?" he sounded so sarcastic, so distrusful.

"Later. I'll tell you when we meet again. So rest! No more question for now. Oh, yes, bring your shoes but don't bring the ball. We'll use mine." With that I left his room and headed my hotel instead.

...

It was 2.50 pm. I headed to Kaede's room. When I was right in front of his door, I heard someone talking. It was Kaede himself.

"Yes, I've just arrived while ago. Yes, take care of yourself. Yes, I love you too."

The door in front of me suddenly burst open, revealing the surprised look of Kaede. He tapped the display of his phone indicating that he had just ended the call.

"I'm sorry, I have just arrived."

"It's ok." He answered that with uncertain voice.

"I see you're ready. So, let's go grab some food again then we can play a game." I ignored a pang of jealousy in my heart, determined that that week I will not let anyone disturb our holiday.

So after we finished our late lunch, we sat under an oak tree located on the court that we had passed while ago. The court was surrounded by trees but not much, so it gave us privacy. On left side was one way road that not so crowded, because it was not the main road. Next to the road was sea, open sea. That gave me soothing feeling, so did Kaede.

His face was up, facing the biggest tree around there, but his eyes shut. He seemed like he was enjoying that moment.

"Hey, ready to know the rules?" I dared myself to disturb his moment.

"What rules?" he faced me once again, confused.

"Of our one week in paradise, of course."

"I've never heard heaven has rules. And it's not heaven."

"Hey, just don't screw up my plan, ok?!"

"What rules then?"

"Let me explain first. I asked you to come here because I want to do what I should do when we were still college boys."

"What's that?" he glared at me suspiciously.

"Being with you. As lovers…." I looked deep into his eyes, told him that I really want it.

"We are not lovers!" he moved his gaze, afraid to look at me.

"Yeah, I know. Because I was so stupid to disappeare and leave you back then." My heart was aching remember how hard I leave Kaede without any messages after graduation.

"….."

"Kaede, I'm so sorry about that day. I was running away. I always run away. Even now…" I lowered my gaze, guilty engulfed me. I fisted my hand.

"Then why you asked me to come here?" his voice softened. He was looking at me again, but this time I was the one who couldn't look at him.

"It's… It's…. I can't tell you now, Kaede. What I ask from you now is you to be with me, as lovers, for one week. Then I swear to gods I'll never show my face in front of you again." I looked at him again, we gazed each other deep into our heart.

"Why?"

"Because, I still love you." I cupped his hand with mine, showed him how truly I was.

He nodded, blushing and I felt relieve knowing his answer.

"So, ready to the game?" I talked to him with my usual cheerful voice.

"Hn."

"Still play basketball in these 5 years, huh, Kaede?" I began to dribble the ball.

"Barely. Job." Kaede's father owned the biggest mass media company in our country. That was why he had entered journalism faculty and management major to prepare his way to be the leader of his father's company. Meanwhile I chose architecture to take my father's company. Our future was decided right after we had been born.

"Say, Kaede, have you interviewed people? You know, journalist job." I teased him with my question again. Everyone knew who Rukawa Kaede was, man with a few word and expressionless face. I chuckled remembering our high school and college days.

"I do that all the time."

"What? You do? Why did I can't your name on articles then?" I was so surprised hearing his answer. Of course he should write articles, but I couldn't imagine it.

"Do aho. It is always initial name." He glared at me, took the ball from my hand.

"Oh, right…" I grinned sheepishly again.

He started dribbling the ball, indicating that the conversation was over.

"So, first to twenty?" I smiled at him. He nodded and we soon started the game.

**T.B.C**

_Author's note : Should I continue this? Please say it clearly *sob*_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : the bloody story is mine, the characters are**_

_**Takehiko Inoue's**_

_A.N : I'm really sorry for the very late update, I've been busy lately._

_I have no more words to say. Enjoy!_

**PIECES OF PARADISE**

**Chapter 8**

The game almost ended on my favor when I interrupted his shooting position, he gave me how-dare-you look.

"Look at your left side, the sun is setting."

He then turned his head to his left, panting heavily but looked amazed.

"Let's just take a better look, shall we?" I took my camera, then his wrist and dragged him through the tree. His body stiffened for a while but I cared not.

We finally arrived on the cliff across the court. I let go his wrist then readied the camera to capture the moment. He inhaled deep at my side, tried to calm his self with the soothing breeze. That moment made me shiver, not because of the wind, but because of the feeling of being with him once again.

"Kaede, let's capture this moment to our heart. Let's make it special." I took away my camera from my eyes and turned to his direction.

"…." Kaede looked at me confused.

"Let's make this one week our paradise. Let's not let people, our job, our home, and everything disturb us." I looked into his eyes sincerely.

"Let's be lovers, Kaede. Even just for a week. Let's take the old times that should be ours. Run away with me, Kaede, even just for a week."

He nodded uncertainly. But he nodded again, shifted his gaze to not look into my eyes again, blushing slightly, this time, for sure.

"Ha! Do you know how beautiful you are if you're blushing?" I chuckled, teasing him was one of many things that I would never forget to do when I was with him. Something that I valued dearly.

"I'm not a girl, do aho!" he glared at me then turned to walk away.

"Kaedee, come back pleaseee!" I whimpered calling his name. I caught his wrist and turned him to face me. I tilted his chin up to look at me and brought my face closer to his, gestured to kiss him. He blushed madly and his eyes, once again, looked everywhere but mine.

"Let's make your face become more redden!" I pinched his cheeks and grinned widely, then ran away.

* * *

We went back to his hotel after going around the city. It was almost midnight and we felt tired. But I was happy because I finally be with him.

"I'll pick you up at 9 am, okay. Let's get some rest. Goodnight, Koi!" I kissed his cheek then left.

I arrived at my hotel's room and immediately took a bath. When I had finished, I took my forgotten phone from my bag and saw, 30 missed calls, 10 messages. From her. I looked at it for a while before threw the phone to the desk and threw my body to the bed.

_She can wait, she must wait._

Sleepiness claimed me, drove me to his world.

* * *

"Oh, shit!" When I opened my eyes it was already 11 am. I hurried myself to bathroom, showered fast, got dressed and headed to Kaede's hotel.

"Heheheheh, sorry…" I rubbed my nape and grinned apologetically at him.

"Do aho, you've never changed!" Kaede glared at me. He knew exactly my habit. It had been my routine to always being late in our one on one session back then. But he'd always be there too, waited for me to come, even it took hours.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed his hand and dragged him. But a strange voice came from my tummy.

"Uh… Have you eat, Kaede?" I grinned at him again.

"No." He answered my question sarcastically, glared, again.

"What? Why? It's not good for your health, you know!"

"Do aho, look at yourself!"

"Sooo, that's mean that you wait for me? How sweet!" I gave him my puppy eyes look with my hands cupped my cheeks. It only earned his glare more, and he left me.

"Ah, Kaede. Wait please! Let's go eat first, right? Breakfast and lunch at once? Then we can visit some places." I chased him, walked by his side, put my arm over his shoulders.

"Hn."

We ate our food quickly because we didn't want to waste the time. We went to Enoshima Jinja, headed to the Hetsunomiya shrine to pray first before going around. I asked Kaede to have a picture with me but he always refused like he did when we were still in our high school and college years. I never had pictures with him except when we were playing our routine one on one. Only one picture that had captured the moment perfectly, other were just blurred pictures. And that only picture I brought along with me to Enoshima.

But being stubborn I was, I never gave up to steal pictures with him. Like that day.

"Kaede." he was walking beside me, looking around, meanwhile I was capturing pictures. When he turned to look at me, I rested my arm quickly over his shoulder once again and readied to press the capture button in front of our face. Selfie.

"Say cheese!" I grinned widely in front of my camera.

He slapped my arm off his shoulder and glared at me. I immediately looked at the picture and saw my grinning face and pouting face of Kaede.

"Not bad." I grinned again at him.

"Do aho! What if your fiancé finds out about it?" Kaede asked me sharply.

"Then don't let her finds it out. But if she finds it out, she'll never understand the meaning of this picture anyway." _I hate that you remind me about her in our days together, Kaede._

Kaede seemed to catch the sarcastic on my words because he walked again without asking.

We finished our tour in Enoshima Jinja and headed to nearby court to play one on one again.

"First to ten? Because I want to capture sunset again."

"We haven't finish yesterday game, aho!" he glared at me.

"Oh, come on, Kaede, I'll be the winner, you know? It had already decided before the game finished."

"…."

"Okay, okay. What do you want, then?" I succumbed to him. He never surrendered when it was about basketball.

"Continue the game!"

"Hey, it was yesterday. How come it can be resumed? Hmm, what about you get what you need, whatever it is, tomorrow and the day after and the day after that. But please, this time only, just first to ten. Pleaseeee.." I begged him with my puppy eyes look.

"Whatever! First to ten!" he grabbed the ball in my hand.

"First to ten." I pinched lightly his cheek first before positioning myself to be the defender.

**T.B.C**

**Please review**


End file.
